Puzzle of My Heart
by pinkywriter
Summary: [MMPR1, ONE.SHOT] A puzzle ensues more what it provides for two friends. BillyTrini


_**AN:**_ Yep, I'm back again. This next one-shot involves Trini and Billy.

_**Disclaimer**_ I don't own PR. More likely they belong to Saban and Disney.

_Note:_ I'm using some techno speak that Billy used in season one, in case you're all wondering.

--

It was a cold and stormy night. There was nothing to do, but try to have some fun. Trini and Billy were hanging out with some friends when they were bored out of their minds.

The two best friends looked at each other as they threw random pieces of popcorn at each other. Their friends looked at them as they started throwing more kernels of corn. Jason sat in between them as he sighed as he read a comic book.

"Will you two quit it?" the red clan boy asked, "You're going to have this big mess of popcorn by the time its all over with," he stated as he got up.

"Sorry," the two said in unison.

Jason shook his head and headed into the kitchen where Kim and Zack were playing goldfish. Meanwhile, the popcorn frenzy continued as Trini yelped as kernels landed in her long raven hair.

Billy laughed as he sat next to her, trying to remove them one by one. He looked at her and smiled. Trini shook her head and got up to get something else to do, besides throwing popcorn all day.

As she got up, she reached over to the bookshelf which had boxes of puzzles. She looked at the one with the most pieces and brought it back as she sat on the floor.

"Guys, I hope they're alright in there," Jason noted as he looked at his cards, "They were throwing popcorn in there," he laughed a little.

"Bro, they'll be alright," Zack said as he placed a card down, "Anyone got any kings?" he asked.

"Nope," Kim pouted as she placed another card, "Anyone got any queens?" she giggled.

Meanwhile in the living room, Trini motioned to Billy to join her as she dumped out the contents of the box. As the two sorted out the pieces, Trini giggled a little as she saw heart-shaped puzzle piece.

"And what my milady are you laughing about?" Billy inquired as he looked at her, "Tri?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," the yellow ranger blushed, "Nothing really," she replied as she hid her little rosy cheeks.

"Okay then. If we consume the most possible spaces and the most possible areas, we can solve this."

"Like, finding the right pieces that match correspondently?"

"Precisely."

The two continued putting pieces to the side as they sorted out ones that seemed obvious as Trini hid the heart shape piece behind her as they continued with the puzzle. The others were still playing their game.

Zack had stretched as he peered over at the living room as Trini and Billy were putting a puzzle together. He smirked to himself as he silently motioned his friends to watch. The three laughed silently as their friends were putting a puzzle together.

"They are so cute," Kim gushed as she looked over Jason's shoulder, "who would've thought?" she smiled.

"Shhh…" Jason said turning around as he shushed his friend, "they might hear us," he whispered.

"My audible findings are stating that we can hear you," Billy laughed a little, "But would you mind assisting my friend and me?" he asked.

The three nodded as they sat around the floor fiddling with the pieces as they helped their friends. As the puzzle continued to grow, it started to become clearer on what it was.

An hour later, a missing piece was still missing. The gang looked all over for it as Trini hid it. She blushed slightly as she saw Billy frantically look for it.

"My receptors are telling me that there is one piece missing," he noted as he looked everywhere for it, "Does anyone know where it is?" he inquired.

"Beats me," Kimberly shrugged, "It's got to be here somewhere though," she said as she got up.

"Let's find it," Zack initiated, "I'm sure its here somewhere," he said also getting up.

While the gang continued looking for it, Trini tapped Billy's shoulder as she beamed with a smile. She grinned innocently as she showed the missing piece to Billy.

"Billy," she began, "I found the piece," she smiled.

"Where was it?" he asked, "My mental status is telling me it couldn't be found," he mentioned looking at her.

"Well, I had it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder, my mechanisms told me that there was one missing piece and it was a heart."

"That's because I had it. Billy, you're the missing piece to my heart."

The blue ranger gulped as he heard his friend confessed her feelings. He smiled and greeted her with a kiss on the hand.

"My heart pulsates," he laughed a little, "You're my puzzle of my heart Trini," he smiled.

"You are my puzzle piece too Billy," she smiled back.

The two glanced at each other before hiding the missing piece again, as Jason, Kim, and Zack were still looking for it.

"You two have seen it?" Jason inquired, "It's got to be around here somewhere," he said in frustration.

"Nope, sorry," Trini shrugged, "It might be under the box though," she pointed to the puzzle box.

Billy and Trini continued sharing glances as they watched their friends look for the missing piece. It was turning out to be an eventful, but stormy evening.


End file.
